Canines have an acute sense of smell which is their leading sensory organ. Because of their distinctly developed olfactory analyzer, detection sniffer dogs are used as olfactory detectors.
When specially trained detector canines detect the odor of the target substance, they give a signal to the handler by changing their behavior, in particular, by pose (the canine sits or lies near the detected source of the odor). The handler visually determines the change in the behavior of the detector canine, presumably corresponding to the odor detection of the target substances.
Patent US2009/0139459A1 «Canine certification method», IPC A01K29/00, G01N33/00, published on Jun. 4, 2009, describes the method for determining a particular canine's ability to detect target substances, including drugs and explosives, in which the handler and canine are placed in a sealed chamber and the odor is introduced into the chamber at predetermined concentration. Gradually the odor concentration in the chamber is increased and the animal is observed as to its reaction to the predetermined odor concentration. The method helps to select detector canines and to determine a predetermined threshold of sensitivity of the detector canine.
In the article “The Scent of Evil” by Olga Boguslayskaya, published in Moskovskij Komsomolets newspaper on Mar. 23, 2007, (the article can also be found on http://1001.ru/arc/mk/issue329/), the method for detecting explosives and other target substances is described. The method is based on visual observation of the behavior of detector canines, in which the control olfactory samples are placed in the room and the first canine is taken around the samples to determine the control sample with the odor of the target substance from the canine's behavior (the canine sits near the sample in which the odor of the target substance is concentrated). It is known that in order to receive a reward from the handler, the canine may give a false signal for detection of target substances. Since the detection accuracy of a target substance by one detector canine is not considered to be high enough, the first dog is removed from the room, the location of the control samples are changed, and the next canine is brought into the room and the experiment is repeated. Then the control samples are rearranged again and the canine is changed again. If all canines surely choose the same control sample, then the detection of the target substance is identified as positive.
The disadvantage of the method described in the article is the need for consistent use of multiple detector canines and handlers, which results in significant time and costs.
The prior art describes methods for determining psychophysiological state of humans based on the connection between occurring mental processes and the dynamics of physiological processes.
For example, Patent RU12970U1 “Device for aromatherapy,” IPC7 A61L9/00, published on Mar. 20, 2000, describes the method for controlling psychophysiological state of humans when introducing the odor of a certain concentration, using an electroencephalograph, electrocardiograph, a device for measuring the frequency of heart beats, or polygraph. To receive information about changes in psychophysiological state of humans when inhaling the odor, the signals from the sensors installed on the person, for example, the sensor of heart rate or respiration frequency sensor, are transmitted to the input of the processing unit. In the processing unit, the information is processed, that is compared with data representing the “normal” state of a person.
The prior art describes methods for remote detection of explosives and other target substances using detector canines. See, for example, Patent RU2288488C1 “Device for detecting people under rubble and searching for explosives and drugs,” IPC G01V11/00, published on Nov. 27, 2006, and Patent RU2426141C1 “Device for detecting people under rubble and searching for explosives and drugs,” IPC G01S1/02, published on Aug. 10, 2011, in which the canine's heart rate is measured remotely and with sudden change of heart rate, it is decided that the detector canine detected explosives and other targeted substances.
The disadvantage of the above method is the low accuracy of the detection of explosives and other target substances, because changes in the pulse of the detector canine can be detected not only when detecting target substances, but also in other situations, such as when detecting a biological object.
Patent RU31718U1 “Device for measuring human psychophysiological parameters,” IPC A61B 5/16, 5/02, 3/06, published on Aug. 27, 2003, describes the system for measuring human physiological parameters, including a computer and heart beat frequency sensors and respiratory frequency sensors connected to the computer inputs, electrocardiogram sensors (hereinafter referred to as ECG) and electroencephalogram sensors (hereinafter referred to as EEG). The system is designed for the simultaneous control of the nervous, respiratory, and cardiovascular systems in humans.
The closest prior art of the claimed invention is the method of detecting explosives and other targeted substances based on visual observation of the behavior of the detector canine in Patent US2012/0111285A1 “Dynamic canine tracking method for hazardous and illicit substances,” IPC A01K15/00, published on May 10, 2012, in which detection of hazardous and other illicit substances is determined by the behavioral changes in detector canines.
The disadvantage of the method is low reliability in detecting target substances.
The task to be solved by this invention is a method for the detection of explosives and other target substances using detector canines. The method is characterized by high reliability and short inspection time.